Lucy's Exciting Job
by Zeref's Disciple
Summary: Lucy remembers a time when she was on a job and how she had to use VERY persuasive tactics to get her well earned jewels. First Fanfic, hope you enjoy. R&R Please! I can always use suggestions and tips.


Lucy walked down the street towards her home. It had been a long and tiring day at the guild, Natsu had started a riot after he got into a fight with Gray. He had thrown a heavy barrel full of liquor at Gray's face but missed and managed to hit Elfman so hard it bounced off his head and rammed into Erza's face. Thus Elfman, Erza and Cana both became enraged and attacked everything in their sight, Cana simply because she considered it a waste of good booze. Lucy hid behind the bar with Lisanna and Levy, they had offered their hiding spot to Wendy but the girl said she wanted to try this out for herself for once. Lucy watched in horror and amazement with the other girls as Wendy practically dominated the fight. She took out Wakaba and Macao easily and not soon after knocked Cana unconscious by dropping a barrel on her head. Unfortunately not soon afterwards Natsu accidentally knocked Wendy out with an Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon.

Anyways it had been dreadful helping Mirajane clean up and right now Lucy wanted a nice, warm and soapy bath to ease her aching muscles. Her boobs certainly did not help her back problems, although she had to admit having nice sized boobs could sometimes be useful on jobs. For example, one time things went sour on a mission and the man refused to pay his reward. The memory came flooding back into Lucy's mind.

Lucy told Natsu to wait for her at the station and she'd come back with the money. Natsu agreed and left her there with the client. Lucy had unzipped her jacket just enough to show an enormous amount of cleavage and when she leaned over the client's desk the clothing managed to cover practically just the nipples. She asked in her most seductive voice if he would be so kind as to pay her the reward. She knew he cracking but the man was proud and at first said no.

Lucy sighed and she knew she would have to go farther than usual and promptly tore of her clothing until she was wearing her bra and panties.

"Come on sir, if you pay us the reward I'll give you a special reward yourself." She added a wink for effect. The man almost instantaneously nodded yes and lunged forward to cup Lucy's breasts. He fondled them well and even Lucy had to admit the client was not that bad looking and she figured she could've done much, much worse.

The man tore of her bra and began to fondle and tweak with Lucy's nipples making them nice and hard. He leaned down and began to suck and lick them with his tongue causing Lucy to give an involuntary moan. He left her breasts and picked Lucy up swiftly and proceeded to carry her out of the office and into the master bedroom. The bed was large and looked very comfortable. The man threw Lucy onto the bed and then crawled over top of her and began to play with her boobs once again. Lucy began to wriggle in anticipation; if he could this to her nipples with his mouth she could not even imagine what it could do to her sensitive bits farther downwards.

As if reading her dirty thoughts the man began to make his way down Lucy's body until he reached the hem of her panties. He pulled them off very quickly and immediately began to lick Lucy's womanhood.

"Lucy you are surprisingly very wet. Could it be that I am better than you assumed?"

All Lucy could do was groan loudly as his tongue pierced through her pussy and began to do all sorts of wonderful things that she loved. Lucy's moans quickly turned to groans. The man shoved two fingers into her pussy and spread them apart so that eh could eat out Lucy whilst at the same time fingering her. Lucy began to scream in pure ecstasy at the feeling of this man's tongue inside her. It was not long before Lucy screamed loudly "FUCK" as she came all over the man's face.

She whimpered in pleasure as he continued to lap up her juices and the feeling of it was lovely. Lucy absentmindedly made a decision right then and there to go all the way whether it was necessary or not to get her reward.

She pushed the man off of her and got onto all fours, she laid the man on his back and then tore off his pants revealing a rock hard, eight-inch cock waiting for her. Lucy gave a sexy grin before grabbing the base of the cock and licking the tip several times causing a bit of pre-cum to come out. She sucked it up which caused the man to groan and grab the back of Lucy's head as she began to push her head farther and farther down the man's throbbing cock. She could feel his cock slide deeper into her mouth and soon started to choke as it made its way down her throat but she kept going as she knew she wanted to go as far as she could. She kept going until she felt a barrier and something tickling her face and she opened her eyes to see her nose has touched the mans pubes and founder herself having taken the entire eight inch cock into her throat.

The man was groaning and Lucy pulled back a ways before going back down, soon she had a rhythm of going up and then down, bobbing her head very fast. The man's grip on her head increased and he gave a loud groan and shoved himself all the way down her throat and came. Lucy felt his hot cum spurt into her throat and pulled back quickly so she could get a proper taste. Unfortunately she pulled back too much and the man's cock popped out of her mouth and cum began to spray all over Lucy's face, tits and body. After he had finished climaxing Lucy reached up with her fingers and scooped a bit of cum off her face and then sensually licked it off her fingertips relishing the taste. She knew if she kept it up the man would become hard once more and Lucy could finally feel his cock inside her tight pussy!

She continued to lick the cu off of her tits and saw the man's cock grow stiff and rigid and as if in a trance she immediately jumped him. He yelped in surprise but it quickly turned to a moan as he felt something soft, warm and wet envelop his cock. He looked up to see Lucy straddling him, his cock buried in her pussy.

Lucy was sitting up and bouncing up and down furiously, she had her eyes closed and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She grabbed both of her tits and squished them together and fondled them. She felt the man grab her ass to help keep her steady as she rode him and groaned every time he squeezed her cute butt and squealed in delight whenever he smacked it.

Lucy felt a familiar sensation building up in her body and she began to bounce faster and the man groaned loudly.

"I-I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum, the feeling of your cock inside of my pussy is just too good! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me! I'm CUMMING!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she came all over his dick. The man groaned but managed to hold back his load. He pulled out and forced Lucy on her knees and positioned his cock in front of her face and began rapidly stroking himself. Lucy closed her eyes and opened her mouth, smiling, and stuck her tongue out. The man groaned loudly and Lucy felt his hot cum spurt all over her face. It covered her face and eyes and a few loads fell into her mouth and were guzzled down her throat. She opened her eyes and grinned at the man, he grinned back.

An hour later Lucy was running into the train station with a bag full of money. Natsu looked shocked at the sight of the size of it, he looked at Lucy with amazement.

"Lucy! What happened I was waiting for almost two hours? And why so much money?" He asked

Lucy smirked. "It turns out that I am more persuasive than everyone thought."

Natsu shrugged and together the two boarded the train. The moment would have been perfect if not for Natsu immediately throwing up on their brand new jewels.

THE END


End file.
